


i could let you use my legs

by pesha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possession, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants to let Charles feel again, even if it's only for a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Written for Lala for the prompt "Voyeurism" on my <a href="http://pesha.dreamwidth.org/3887.html">Kink Bingo Communal Card</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	i could let you use my legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_'Charles?'_

His name stirred his interest briefly, but it wasn't easy to captivate Charles Xavier with a stray thought. Mental voices bombarded his mind on a constant basis, deafening him if he allowed himself to listen to them all as they flowed through his mental ears; he had learned how to tune out everything around him except the most important minds in order to keep his own. The only reason his name had even caught his attention at all was because it came from a 'voice' that Charles cared for rather deeply.

_'Charles? Can you hear me, Charles?'_

Erik. 

Sighing, Charles painstakingly adjusted himself in the bed, forcing his useless legs to twist over to lie straight ahead of him, turning his torso in order to sit up, and using the controls on the bed to elevate the back of it in a manner that allowed him to sit upright. His spine ached directly above the wound he'd sustained as a result of Erik's actions. The pain was welcome as far as Charles was concerned. It helped him know that he was still alive enough to feel. Feeling _anything_ was better than feeling nothing. 

Charles would take the pain over the numbness in his legs any day.

_'Charles Xavier. This is Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. If you can hear me, please, I am begging you, please respond.'_

A different man might have ignored the request. They might have thought back to the way that it had felt to lie bleeding out, growing number, colder, older by the moment on a sandy beach while their best friend could only apologize for what could have been the last moments of their life. A different man might have even responded to that voice with hatred because that was the voice of the person who had put them in the very bed they lay in as half the man they used to be.

Charles closed his eyes against the faint lights that were always seeping into his room from somewhere. It seemed that no one could bear to leave him alone to learn to adapt to his disability with even a modicum of dignity left intact. All they wanted to do was help, Charles was certain of that, but all he could think when they were trying to 'help' him was that they were emphasizing that he was _less_. 

_'What is it, Erik?'_

If his pain medication hadn't worn off two hours before, Charles would have been able to be more patient with his old friend. The fact that Erik was reaching out to him would have been a major development. A breakthrough. Charles would have taken it as a sign that Erik could be reached to be shown the error of his thinking in relation to human-mutant relationships. 

Instead he was snapping at him which wasn't conducive to anything productive...

Sighing aloud, Charles ran a hand over his face, surprised that he was already in desperate need of a shave when it had surely only been hours before that he'd shaved, hadn't it?

 _'I'm sorry, Erik. I'm merely---how can I help you?'_

It took long enough for the reply to come that Charles had started to fall back into the same state of semi-consciousness that had been passing for sleep for him since his injury. There was no such thing as real sleep for him any longer. All the rest Charles Xavier had to look forward to was in the form of a drugged stupor or semi-conscious drifting, neither involved actual _rest_ as far as he could tell, and he had no preference for one state over the other as they were equally useless to him.

_'I was thinking I might help you.'_

That was rich. Charles managed a smile that was less of a grimace than usual as he rested upright with his eyes closed and his mind's ears tuned specifically to Erik's mental voice.

_'Oh?'_

_'They tell me you can't walk. Won't. That you won't walk. Ever again. They are telling me that you will never walk ever again, Charles, and I was thinking that I could help you.'_

There was something flattering about the thought that Magneto cared if Professor X walked again. 

Charles knew that was how it was for them, too. They weren't Charles and Erik any longer. They would likely never be Charles-and-Erik again. The bonds of their friendship had been as effectively severed as his spinal cord that day on the beach. All lines had been drawn in the sand and it had been permanently ensured that Charles would never be able to cross over them. 

_'How?'_

Erik was smiling. Wherever he was hiding from them, from the government, from the world, he was smiling. Charles could 'hear' it.

_'I could let you use my legs.'_

Possession? That was Erik's grand plan? He was going to let Charles inside his head when he'd literally bored a hole through another man's in order to get a way to keep Charles out of it? 

Charles was not smiling when he replied, _'I don't think that's a very good idea, Erik. It is a lovely gesture, but possession is a bit extreme. It is not comfortable for me or for the one whose mind I am overtaking. You wouldn't even be offering if it weren't that you were being flooded with some sort of guilt. What's brought all this on? Too much drinking? Raven? What?'_

No one could have prepared him for the answer he received in return. Considering that Charles was accustomed to being privy to the innermost thoughts of all those around him, that was saying a lot.

_'I was stroking my cock and enjoying the feeling of my hand on myself when I realized that you might never feel that again and it would be all my fault unless I did something to make it better for you.'_

_'Erik!'_

_'Charles!'_

The mockery was tangible even from the hundreds of miles that separated them. Charles picked up things when he was communicating telepathically with others. It wasn't that he was trying to take the information from Erik's mind as much as Erik's mind was desperate to give him everything it had floating around its surface. That had always been the way of things with mental communication for him. He had never found a way to keep from taking more than they wanted to give when it was they who were reaching out to him in the first place.

Erik was hundreds of miles away from Charles, but he stood in front of a mirror in the room that he was living in and he looked as handsome as he had the last time that Charles had seen him. Honestly he looked better because there were no tears in his eyes, he was smiling, and it didn't hurt at all that he was naked, aroused, and blessedly unashamed. 

A frisson of awareness passed through Charles's body as he 'watched' Erik touch himself in the mirror. 

_'You can see me, can't you?'_

Erik smiled in the mirror, a glimmer of teeth appearing as his smile widened and his eyes fixed on themselves in the mirror making Charles feel as if he were looking at Charles rather that at himself.

His hand moved over his swollen cock, the slick head appearing as the skin protecting it was pushed down and away by Erik's grip and Charles had never thought about how arousing it could be to see a man's arousal in action.

_'Touch my mind a little more, Charles. Come inside a little more and you can feel it. You could feel it, couldn't you? If you came in?'_

Charles hadn't been aroused since the accident. There was feeling in his lower abdomen. He could control his own bowels. Empty his own bladder. There was sensation in his groin though his sex had not stirred for more than bodily necessities in---had it been weeks now? Months? It felt as if it had been a long, long time. An eternity. 

Removing his hand from himself, Erik stepped forward to wrap both hands around the sides of the tall mirror, exposing his body entirely to Charles's eyes. He stepped forward until his erection was crushed between the glass and his belly and Charles was panting as he thought about how beautifully simple it was to be a man in need.

Women were secret creatures. Their arousal was always hidden behind delicate folds of skin or layers of clothing designed for that purpose. It was never easy to tell when a woman wanted a man unless that man had her naked or had stripped her mind more bare than her body as Charles had been wont to do in his younger years when he'd been terrified of disappointing a female lover.

Erik lost his smile a little as he pressed his brow to the glass, his eyes starting to shutter, the vision of him going away as he mentally whispered, ' _Please come inside me, Charles. I have taken so much from you. Let me give you something back.'_

 _'Open your eyes!'_

It was nearly a shout across the distance and it was enough to have Erik's eyes snapping open again as he faltered, staggering back from the mirror to sweep his eyes over his own body once more as if he thought he could see Charles there if only he looked carefully enough. Charles _knew_ that was what he was looking for, too. That was the thought in his head bouncing about the most as he stood there hard and hurting and yearning for a crippled man's forgiveness hundreds of miles away from himself.

 _'Look at yourself,'_ Charles ordered, _'Watch yourself. Your hand moving. Your arm. Your cock. Touch your body as if I wasn't watching.'_

Erik touched his hands to his chest. He flattened his palms over his pectorals and his fingers seemed to stretch on forever in spite of how long and lean his body was in front of that mirror. His thumbs rubbed back and forth and back and forth and over again across his nipples, making Charles aware of his own and how little he'd paid attention to them before. 

_'You can still feel everything the same up here, can't you, Charles? Everything is the same above the injury so you could feel this?'_

His face flushed as he gave a nervous laugh that Erik would have no way of hearing or knowing about all those miles away. 

Before the accident, Charles had only focused on the simplest mechanics involved in sex. He had saved his delicate moves, his careful touches for his lovers. It had never taken much more than a bit for him to find his pleasure. 

Erik folded up his long fingers to pinch his nipples, taking one in each hand and tugging, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, and Charles felt his hands begin to sweat because he could do that. He could touch himself that way. Erik was right; Charles could feel everything above the waist exactly the same way that he had before the injury. He'd just never thought to touch himself the way that Erik was doing it.

_'Charles? Is this something you like? Touching your nipples? I like this. I like the way it feels. I like when I've pulled and tugged and twisted them enough that they've swollen and I can feel them the way that I would if they were a woman's and I have always been a breast man. Are you a breast man, Charles? Talk to me.'_

"Why?" Charles croaked out loud, casting it mentally as well as an after-thought, _'Why do you want me to talk to you?'_

_'You get to watch. I get to listen to you talk. I like the sound of your voice. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me anything as long as you're talking.'_

People listened when Charles Xavier spoke to them. They listened to him talking because they were compelled to it thanks to his particular mutation. He'd known that for years. It was something Charles had known for a long time, in fact, as he'd had to learn how to take care not to influence someone unduly. 

Charles had never asked to be able to take someone's free will from them. He had never wanted that ability. It had not been a choice he had made for himself. 

No one had ever asked any of them if they wanted to be mutants. 

Swallowing to keep himself quiet, Charles thought carefully at Erik, _'I've always preferred eyes. That's not a lie either. I can tell a lot about a person based on their eyes. The first time I met you, yours told me you were the saddest man I had ever met. The loneliest as well. That's when I knew I wanted to be your friend. I had felt that lonely before I met Raven. Since your hands are beginning to stop moving, I suppose you'd rather I tell you about how I used to really enjoy a lover with an enthusiastic mouth that they didn't use talking.'_

Erik laughed out loud as he started to move his hands down to frame his genitals. One reached down to cup his balls -they were larger than Charles had seen before though the only testicles he'd ever seen had been on himself or on cadavers while visiting medical schools- while the other wrapped itself back around his cock. His nipples were darker in the mirror from the attention he'd paid them. Charles wondered if they would be tender enough that he could make Erik moan if he sucked at them the way he would with a woman. 

_'I'm not bad with my mouth either. I've never been with a man, you know, but I think that I could do it. For you, I think I could do it. I can't stand, Erik. I will never walk again, but you can stand and you can walk and if I were there I don't believe I would even notice that I couldn't stand up from my chair as long as you were standing right in front of me so I could try that. I would like to try putting my mouth on your body to see if you liked it. To see if you could even tell that I? I could keep talking to you. Exactly like this. Right inside your mind. You would hear my voice in your head no differently than you hear it right now and I bet I could hold my breath well enough while I kept on talking to you while I tried to swallow your cock. Do you think I could do that, Erik? You're a bit larger than I am and I've had lovers gag on mine trying that trick before.'_

_'God. God, Charles. Dear God. Please. Can you feel it or are you just talking? Can you feel it? Do something so I can tell you can feel it, too. Let me know you can feel it, Charles. Come inside me. I'm giving you permission. Get in here. Inside me. As deep as you can get, Charles. That's what I want. I want to feel you inside me as deep as you can get.'_

His hands looked like they were choking his cock, his balls, squeezing firmly, pulling and pulling and pulling. There was enough fluid that had come out of the tip of his sex that he looked as if he'd already came and his jaw was clenched tightly enough that it was painful to see him in that mirror. It was physically painful to see him in that mirror as he manipulated himself to the sound of Charles Xavier's mental voice in his head telling him all the words neither of them would say if they weren't in the exact places and the exact situations they were in.

Charles could _taste_ Erik's arousal. He could taste it and when Erik brokenly gasped out loud _please_ once more, Charles gave in.

It turned out that Erik really was in pain from how much he wanted it. He'd been teetering on the edge of the cliff since hearing Charles snap at him about what he wanted. His cock had been hard for two entire hours and it had been leaking that way because he'd been toying with himself over and over and over again as he tried not to imagine whether his good friend, his best friend, his _only_ friend could even get hard. Erik had been tickling at his balls, pulling, rubbing, delicately twisting at his foreskin to feel every bit of sensation he could coax out of his perfectly healthy body with a new-found respect for how its mechanics worked. He'd even sucked at his finger until it was literally dripping with his own saliva and wrinkled from the wet attention before pushing it inside the tight pucker of his asshole to see if that made it better but all it did was make him want _Charles_ more.

 _He_ was what Erik wanted.

Him.

Charles.

 _'Yes,'_ Erik admitted in a drawn-out hiss as he surrendered complete control of his body to Charles.

Charles watched Erik's body in the mirror -the body that was, temporarily, _his_ body- as he moved the big hands with their long fingers on the cock that felt like an iron bar trying to thrust its way out of his lower abdomen and across the drawn-up balls that felt harder than stones as he tried to weigh them in his grip. He rolled one in his palm and nearly fell to his knees from the sensation though he never took his eyes away from the mirror. There was no way he was giving up that view. 

If he twisted his hand only a bit, his fingers were long enough that his thumb could rub over the slit at the tip of the shaft. That always worked for him. It was better when it was a tongue doing the rubbing. Tongues were wet, velvety. They were gentle even when they were eager. Charles had always liked that. He gave Erik that thought in his head as he rubbed Erik's thumb over his cock and he released the man's balls even though it made them ache, made both himself and Erik hiss at the release of that support. 

It had never taken much for Charles.

Erik's knees gave out as his release hit him; the mirror was splattered with an orgasm powerful enough to make Charles jerk in his bed, his mind snapping back into place as pain sizzled a warning up and down his spine. The pain was enough that a hint of transference shot over to Erik before he could stop it.

' _Charles?_ '

There was a moment where the pain was too overwhelming for him. Charles couldn't think much less respond. All he could do was hold onto the sound of Erik's voice as his lifeline. He focused his attention on Erik until he could see that big hand that he'd so recently been able to control flatten itself on the mirror that had let Charles _see_ Erik as well as feel him. 

' _Charles! Talk to me. Please!_ '

Fighting back the pain, the nausea, Charles sent out a reply, _'I'm here. I'm still here for you, Erik. Are you---are you alright?'_

Erik smiled into the mirror, petted it with his hand. There was something broken in his smile as he tried to find Charles in a mirror that reflected only himself.

_'I'm wonderful. I got what I wanted.'_

Charles. 

He'd gotten Charles in that body of his and it had helped to alleviate his guilt. 

Erik had gotten what he had wanted.

_'I'm glad.'_

Charles was glad, too. Erik was his friend. He had never wanted Erik to suffer for anything. 

_'I didn't know that you were in pain,'_ Erik confessed and Charles's view of him was obstructed as his forehead came to rest against the glass, _'I thought you were numb. I thought that bullet had taken away all that you could feel and I wanted to give that back to you. Feeling. I wanted to give you feeling back. I'm so sorry, Charles. I am so sorry that I have left you in such terrible pain. If I could take it away, I would. If I could take it for myself---'_

Opening his eyes to look around his room, Charles gave Erik a glimpse into what his life had become: a bed that had to be raised up and down with mechanics, a hand-pull that hung from overhead to help him lift his body up in the mornings since his spine couldn't hold him upright, the bedside toilet that was every bit as humiliating to use as it looked, and the straight lines of his useless legs. He looked across the room to the mirror that was above his dresser. The mirror showed a face haggard beyond its years, covered in a beard that kept growing no matter how often Charles shaved, and Charles's eyes had sank deep into his skull where they were framed by pain lines on all sides. Those lines never went away as Charles couldn't sleep. He couldn't ever sleep. All he ever got was some kind of rest.

_'---I'm so sorry, Charles. Tell me I can do something for you. Something. Anything. Please.'_

There was nothing that could be done to reverse the condition Charles was in. Nothing. He knew that.

_'Erik?'_

Erik looked up to catch his eyes in the mirror once more. His response of Charles's name was hopeful. Breathtakingly hopeful. Painfully hopeful.

_'Get a bigger mirror and next time? I expect a better show.'_

There was a lot of smiling on Erik's side of the world and that was what Charles focused on as he let his eyes drift closed once more as he sank into the semi-consciousness that passed for sleep for him.


End file.
